Spider-Man's Xover Romances
by cornholio4
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles pairing Spidey up with various characters from different comics besides DC or Marvel, movies, anime, manga and media. Requests are welcome and encouraged!
1. Sailor Mercury

**I decided to do this new oneshot series of Spider-Man being paired with characters from outside the normal Marvel and DC Comics like anime, cartoons, movies and comics from other companies. Here are the exceptions so far that I will not take characters from:**

 **Game of Thrones (from what I read about it I don't think it would be something I would personally like)**

 **Walking Dead (got and liked the first volume of the comic book but outside of video games, Zombieland and Shaun of the Dead I am not into the zombie genre, I have played the Walking Dead version of the Escapists game though)**

 **For this first chapter I am doing Ami from Sailor Moon. Let me be clear: I have never watched the anime (sub, dubbed or any version of Sailor Moon Crystal) but I have volumes of the Manga so that in mind, I am using terms that were used in the manga by Kodansha Comics. I want to thank Rider Paladin since in a forum about Spider-Man he gave me an idea to try this pairing out. I am also using some inspiration (being sent to Japan to check on something) from crossovers I have with Rosario + Vampire.**

 **One more thing: the costume for chapters of Spidey as a teen is the Stark suit from Captain America: Civil War and will be used in Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

Fifteen year old Peter Parker could not believe his life could get any weirder; at a science demonstration he got bit by a genetically altered spider giving him powers, failing to stop a criminal who would later murder his Uncle Ben motivated him to don a costume and be the super powered vigilante Spider-Man. While balancing being Spider-Man and his normal school teenager life (as normal as it could be for a gifted academic student such as he), he got help from the Avengers which he was unofficially a reserve member and Tony Stark (Iron Man himself) gave him his new improved costume.

Well it turned out that things could get weirder; there were words of Japan having magically powered teenage girls acting as heroes called 'magical girls' like in animes fighting some sort of darkness. The United Nations funded police and anti terrorist organisation SHIELD wanted to investigate and since Peter was the closest teen hero they knew of (their director Nick Fury having figured out his identity and wanted someone around their age to observe them) sent Peter to find out what he can under the pretence of being a foreign exchange student (with the resources they had Peter did not have much doubt they could pull it off).

Well he went to Tokyo and found what he was looking for (a team of five girls who were a year younger than him), right now he was meeting with them as their alter egos had encountered eachother (Peter getting to a villain in disguise before the girls did) and they revealed who they were to eachother and so they had taken them to their secret base (behind an arcade machine which made Peter super jealous as something like that was right up his alley).

"So you get your powers from the planets in the solar system and you are reincarnations of a princess and her guard from when there was a kingdom on the Moon?" Peter questioned honestly curious as they were all in their alter ego's forms or costume, from what he knew happened in the world he did not actually find it that hard to believe. From what they said they use trinkets in order to transform in their alter egos instead of having to change into their uniforms themselves which made Peter a bit jealous, maybe if he had his own way of instant transforming like a ring to fit his costume into...

"Well your country's heroes includes a soldier frozen from the second world war, a rich inventor, a rage monster and a mythological god plus others so I don't think you should be sceptical." commented Rei Hino or Sailor Mars as she was known as with her arms crossed.

"I am honestly not sceptical, there is this sorcerer who lives in my home city of New York who I get along with great from the times I have teamed up with him and he basically spends his time fighting sorcerers and entities from other dimensions." Peter told them looking to Minako Aino who was Sailor Venus but was the first to operate as Sailor V (though she wore a mask when she was Sailor V but did not understand why she would drop it, they help to hide identities but of course some like Tony Stark don't have to worry about that). Peter then looked to Makoto Hino who was Sailor Jupiter and then to Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon the leader and the princess of the team.

"From what you told us, your grades could give Ami a run for her money." Usagi said looking to Ami Mizuno who was Sailor Mercury. "Not like me, my mum always gets on my case when my report card arrives..." Usagi muttered to shaking of the heads of the rest of the 'Guardians of Justice'.

"When word got out a foreign academy prodigy was coming to the local high school for a while, I looked up your name and could not beleive someone could have grades like mine." Ami said speaking up sounding a bit jealous and Peter could not help but see at how pretty she seemed, not unlike her teammates but at how shy and reserved she seemed to be. "I hear people talking about how smart I am all the time and I can imagine you must be used to such praise as well..." Ami told him only to look concerned when Peter gave a humourless chuckle in return.

"Yeah right, me popular? My brain got me picked on by bullies such as Carl King, Flash Thompson and others... you would never expected to see me in the popular crowd." Peter told them to their surprise and they showed sympathy in return. "Apart from my small circle of friends, the best I could hope for would be if they give me a small glance and ignore me, I could never think of asking anyone for any dances." Peter told them only to step back in surprise as Ami walked up to him.

"...if you were in the same school as me I would not say no if you asked..." Ami told him to smiles from the group only for Peter to be in shock that a smart pretty girl (who was basically a superhero herself) said she would go to a school dance with him if they went to the same school and he didn't know what to do but Minako and Jupiter pushed him towards Ami in encouragement and he was growing nervous from how close they were.

" _Come on Parker, you have teamed up with the Avengers, you have defeated the likes of the Enforcers, Vulture, Shocker, Tombstone and the Sandman so you should handle a girl being interested in you..._ " Peter thought to himself and mentally kicking himself for being an idiot but Ami did not seem to mind but she decided to make the first move by kissing him on the cheek of his mask.

Ami then got off his mask and smiled saying "next time let's make sure this is not in the way". Peter nodded while wondering if Ami would give it back but he was sure that when he got back he would report to Fury that these 'Guardians of Justice' could be trusted.

 **Open to requests and plot ideas.**


	2. Sakura Kasugano

**Sorry for the short length for this one but this is one I was really interested in doing and expressed it on Rider Paladin's Spider-Man forum. It's Sakura from Street Fighter and for the basis I used Udon's Street Fighter Legends: Sakura comic (I plan on checking out more of their Street Fighter comics as well as their Darkstalkers comics).**

 **I am hoping to do more game related females for future chapters so open to ideas for those.**

In the town of Japan young high school student Sakura Kasugano was walking out of her high school with her friends Kei Chitose and Hinata Wakaba, she was looking at the passing score for a test she just had. "I can't believe I managed to ace the test, I guess all that tutoring from Peter really did the trick." Sakura said with a smile thinking of the tutoring she had from Peter Parker, the exchange student in their class all the way from New York City in America.

"I am serious about you seriously thinking about asking him on a date Sakura, I feel something between you both." Kei told Sakura having been trying to get Sakura interested in stuff other than training to be a martial artist to impress her idol and mentor Ryu Hoshi, the martial artist known as the 'Wandering Warrior'. As they were walking out of the gates they looked to see Peter accidentally knocking over a brown haired man in a pink martial arts Gi.

"Sorry about that mister..." Peter said helping the man up before walking up to the three. "Hey looks like you passed Sakura, good job." Peter told her looking at her test paper.

"I had a great tutor..." Sakura said with a slight blush which was definitely not unnoticed by her friends. Trying to change the subject Sakura asked "so since you are from New York, I guess you know about the heroes from that city known as the Avengers?" The acts of the superhero team known as the Avengers saving the world from alien invasions and killer robots definitely made them famous all around the world.

"Yeah I especially love Iron Man and Captain America." Peter told them before realising something, "Since he has helped to fight Shadaloo, I guess your hero Ryu is kind of a superhero as well." Peter told her, Shadaloo (led by the infamous dictator general M. Bison who Peter thought was kind of like an even more crazy version of Doctor Doom without the mask) being known as a terrorist organisation whose plots to dominate and terrorise the world were rivalled only by Hydra.

"Yeah Ryu is awesome and I hope to be at his level someday, still i think one of the costumed heroes I read about in New York I think looks awesome in his suit is the one called Spider-Man." Sakura told Peter making him jump a bit. "What do you know about him Peter since he operates in your home city?" Sakura asked and Peter looked nervous.

"Well I know he started appearing more than a year ago and that he has teamed up with the Hulk and the Daredevil vigilante that operates in Hell's Kitchen, plus he is a reserve Avenger so that is cool..." Peter said sheepishly trying to choose his words carefully to suspicious looks from Hinata and Kei.

"Well from his costume and movies I saw on videos online, he could be like a wrestler. I would pay to see him and Rainbow Mika face off in a match." Hinata told them to laugher from most of them.

Soon Peter told them that he had to get back to the hotel he was staying at with his Aunt May. "I hope you can come over to my house again sometime, I think Tsukushi likes having you around." Sakura told Peter waving to him and he waved back, when he visited her house earlier in the week for the tutoring he had fought against Sakura's brother Tsukushi on a fighting game with him fighting.

Kei sighed looking between the two wondering if she could get the two of them together. After all it seemed that there was something between them and Peter definitely looked normal enough that he could rein Sakura when she was going crazy with her training again. After all she could never imagine Peter being in a fight in his entire life...


End file.
